Heartache
by PhoenixBrave
Summary: Hurt. That's what she had been feeling for more than a decade...


Heartache

Aqua walked through the streets of Traverse Town, never wondering this day would really come.

After the whole chaos with Xehanort had ended, everything was back to normal. People walked by the streets and shops, laughing and smiling. Kids ran around playing with each other happily.

All these made Aqua glad that the world was peaceful once again.

Yet, deep inside, the hurt was still piercing her poor fragile heart. The hurt squeezed her chest and it filled her with all the painful memories of the past... especially, about _him_.

She tried to ignore it and continued on her walk. She headed toward the fountain where no one was around. She sat down on the ledge of the fountain and listened to the sound of water that was splashing behind her. She stared up at the night sky and drifted into her thought. The cool breeze and the night sky all reminded her of the Land of Departure and the happy days she and her friends have had. It reminded her of the time they lied on the ground and stared up at the night sky together and talked about nothing in particular, yet it was one of the happiest times she cherished in her heart. She closed her eyes and smiled lightly at the memory.

Then something unexpected happened.

Aqua felt a presence in front of her. It was a presence she knew too well. She didn't want to see who it was. She didn't dare hope. She didn't want the hurt to grow stronger than it was already. She didn't want to be disappointed, again.

"Aqua," His voice said softly.

Aqua couldn't keep it in anymore. His voice brought back too many painful memories. A tear trickled down her cheek. Her hope has been shattered too many times, like a glass too broken to put back together. Every time she heard his voice, she hoped he was back. But then he always wasn't.

She lowered her head and started to shake with anger. Why did it have to be _him_? Why did it have to be someone so dear to her that had to go through all that? Why did they have to be apart from each other for so long?

"Aqua…? Are you…"

Aqua suddenly stood up, making the person in front of her back one step away. Then with her eyes still tightly shut, Aqua slapped him with all her might.

SLAP!

Finally, she opened her eyes that were filled with tears. The person standing in front of him was Terra. Except, his features were back to normal. His hair was his usual warm brown. There was no dark aura around him like before anymore. His face was turned to one side from being slapped.

Terra slowly turned to face Aqua. His blue eyes were as warm as always. He had a surprised and confused look on his face.

"What was…" He started but his words were cut by Aqua.

"That was just a _speck_ of all the pain I felt for all these years!" She cried and glared at him. "You… you…"

But before she could finish her sentence, she started sobbing like a child. She hit Terra's chest and slowly leaned her head on him and cried.

Terra was a bit shock from all this. But nevertheless, he gently put his arms around his childhood friend and pulled her in for an embrace. He let her cry until she calmed down.

"I," Terra said with guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry, Aqua."

Aqua sniffed. "Do you have any idea how much…" She calmed her breathing and sniffed again. "How much I missed you?"

Those words pierced Terra's heart like a thousand daggers were stabbing him. The pain in Aqua's voice was so intense, he could actually _feel_ it.

He hugged her tighter and whispered softly.

"Aqua, I'm really sorry that I made you bear so much pain, so much hurt." Terra had a tint of pain in his voice. He felt pain bubbling up and his chest started to squeeze. How could he have done such a thing to the person who was dearest to him? "But, from now on, I'm never leaving you to bear such pain. Not ever again. I promise."

Aqua didn't want to believe him. She couldn't make herself trust another promise if it was going to become like last time. But something in Terra's voice ensured her that he was going to keep this promise, no matter what. So she let herself trust her childhood friend.

Terra pulled back from her, just enough so that they could see each other's eyes. His warm eyes gleamed and he smiled. "I had something to tell you for a long time, but the timing was never right."

Aqua smiled back. Her anger from a while ago was all gone. "I think now could be nice."

"You think so?" Terra asked teasingly. "I'm not ready for another slap, you know."

Aqua let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Go ahead, I won't slap you."

Terra grinned and then he stared straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

Suddenly, Aqua felt like all her pain had been washed away. When it disappeared, she felt so light and relaxed. A warm feeling spread through her heart. A smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"So, you didn't slap me." Terra said. "I think that means we're good?"

Instead of answering, Aqua hugged him tightly. Terra smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Terra." Aqua whispered against his chest.

The two stood there hugging each other, happy to finally be together again. Just being together like this, was more than they could ever ask for.


End file.
